A study utilizing the deoxydative substitution of pyridine N-oxides by thiols, in acetic anhydride for the synthesis of a series of tetrahydropyridines bearing esters, amides and sulfide functions on the ring (Ac equals COCH3) is in progress. The general structure of these piperdeines is shown by A, B and C. It is intended to convert A, B and C to simpler derivatives by hydrolytic and reductive processes. It is proposed to submit all of these piperideines for anticancer screening.